Why Heero? why?
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: Well i want you to read it an find out....but 1x2 and 1x4...evil mean Heero, poor poor Duo and OMG Quatre! Sad story for those who love 1x2 and those who love Qman


Authors note: This isn't my story...one of my old friends wrote it...i personally don't like it...evil evil person she is

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing

Summary: Well i want you to read it an find out...but 1x2 and 1x4...evil mean Heero, poor poor Duo and OMG Quatre?! Sad story for those who love 1x2 and those who love Q-man

Quatre's POV

Heero rolled over, smiling, and I ran a finger through his hair. Things had changed so much since the incident. Faking our own death had brought about more good than harm so far, and the earth had never been a better home. Heero and I were safe together. We didn't have to hide anything from anyone, and it was bliss – for a while. But I wasn't happy. Something seemed to be missing, but I was never sure what. Heero just never seemed completely there. I knew that he gave his all to me. We had a strong friendship… more than friendship, now, and we had promised ourselves to each other forever. I, for one, loved Heero more than anything else, and he'd told me many a time that he felt the same way about me.

Something wasn't there, though. I have little experience in relationships – Heero being my first ever lover – so I had no idea. There just seemed to be someone else there, pushing us apart, but I could never figure out who, or what, it was.

'Did you enjoy the movie?' I asked, propping my head up on one arm. Heero had taken me to a movie the day before. A romantic comedy.

'I've always liked action better,' Heero replied, 'but you being there meant the world to me.' We exchanged smiles, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, yawning.

'Work again?' I sighed.

'No. I'm working night shift tonight.'

'You should sleep in.'

'I'll sleep in some other time. Not today.' Heero checked his reflection, then turned and kissed my cheek. 'Don't forget, I love you.'

I nodded, but I wasn't convinced. The other man was between us again.

Heero disappeared into the bathroom; I set the alarm clock for midday. I needed more sleep. I had found consolation in music lately, and it had kept me up late every night for the last week. I had nothing to do today.

'Heero, I'm going back to sleep.'

'That's fine.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Duo's POV

I woke up not long after eleven. I stretched, yawned, and smiled at Heero, who was lying beside me once again.

'G'morning, Heero.'

Heero leaned over and pulled me into another kiss. He did this often now, as if to make up for something he never even did.

I opened my eyes and rolled on top of Heero. His chest was warm. 'Breakfast or lunch?' I asked. 'I've been practicing my cooking.' It was true; I could do perfect French toast now. I couldn't do a big roast meal yet, but I was getting there.

'We need to talk, Duo.' He said, avoiding looking me in the eye. This wasn't the first time our relationship had been rocky. There was nothing to say but the words to end it.

'What about?' I asked.

'Us,' Heero said. 'Duo, you know how I feel about you.' I nodded. 'And I know how you feel about me. But… is this really what you want?'

I swallowed hard. Was what really what I wanted? 'I don't get it.'

Heero sighed. 'What are you doing with someone like me? There are so many others out there…'

Others. That was what got me. Heero always worked overnight. He was planning on taking that night off work to see me, but he said he'd be gone all of the next day. Nobody works that much. But I'd trusted him.

'Heero, if you're in love with someone else, just say so.' I didn't want it to be true, but I feared the worst. Heero hated lying to me. To anyone. He wouldn't lie.

'That's not it.' Heero pushed me off of him and sat up. 'Duo, I'm in love with nobody, and that's the problem.'

'So you're saying you've been using me?' I stood up and glared at him. 'All you wanted was sex and money?' There was a glint of anger in Heero's eye.

'That's right. All I ever wanted from you was sex and money.'

I could feel my lungs just clench up. I couldn't breathe.

'Really, though, what is there to like about you?' Heero opened the bedside table drawer and produced a pocketknife from it. He stood up, too, and advanced on me. 'I have no intention of harming you.'

Heero grabbed my shoulders and turned me so I faced away from him.

'This isn't what you want, Heero.'

'Believe me, love, I know exactly what I want.'

I felt the knife against the back of my neck, and heard something fall to the floor.

'You'll find stealing even easier now,' Heero whispered. I didn't look until he had left the room. My long braid on the floor. I grabbed at the back of my head…

I didn't bother stopping myself from crying.

Heero's POV

The back of my throat stung. If someone had told me how hard it was to hurt somebody who loves you, I'd never have believed it before, but there was no doubt about it now.

I needed that rush again. Fighting. I had promised years ago that I would never kill again, but I had to break it.

I checked my watch. Half past eleven. He'd be waking up soon. I had to get back before midday, or hurting Duo would have been for nothing.

I unlocked the door to my apartment as quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb his sleep. I slipped in, making no noise whatsoever.

'I have to fight,' I whispered. 'And I can't have someone I love in the way of that.'

He looked peaceful, asleep. It wouldn't last long, though.

'I'll apologize now. I've had an affair. He was in love with me, but you're still the only one I think of. He's dealt with, though.' I walked to the bedside and picked him up, shaking him gently. 'You have to wake up now.'

'Heero…'

I didn't give him time to say anything. I made him kiss me. His eyes widened in surprise, then closed as he accepted it.

I reached for my back pocket. My gun was in there. He could feel it when I held it to his head. I knew it, because he started to shake. He was afraid to die.

'This is the last time I let emotion get in my way. I am here to fight, and nothing more,' I said, holding him inches from my face. I kissed him once more.

I waited until I could taste blood. Soon after, his body became limp, so I lay him down again, and let him bleed. I put the gun back in my pocket and watched him for a while.

I opened the door, my keys in my hand. 'Don't forget, I love you, Quatre.'

Review and tell me how evil you think my friend is...


End file.
